CastleVania: Fire of the Abyss
by Shenloken
Summary: UPDATE: Next chapter here.....battle between Slogra and Gaibon heats up. Will Nathan and Hugh win? O.O
1. Default Chapter

  
CastleVania: Fire of the A b yss  
  
By: Chris Keef  
  
  
The year is 1835, exactly five years after the defeat of Count Dracula by Nathan Graves. Through his hardships, he managed to not only defeat Dracula, but free both Hugh and Morris Baldwin from Dracula's vile clutches as well.  
  
It would appear the menace had ceased once again. Nathan had grown stronger, and Hugh trained harder every day to finally prove himself to his father, Morris Baldwin.  
  
Yet strange occurances have been happening all over the Austrian countryside. But even as these occurances occur, it is merely dismissed as highly coincidental. Because around this time, CastleVania, the dreaded castle rumored to appear every hundred years or less, has not been sighted. CastleVania could only be resurrected if the Lord of Darkness, Count Dracula himself, was alive.  
  
But elsewhere, near the cliff where CastleVania usually rests, a dark cloaked figure who hides his face in the shadows stands atop over the cliff to survey the landscape. He bowed his head and whispered words that sounded like that of hatred. "Damn those Baldwins! They took all the glory from me. I would have been victorious! Oh ....ten years ago ....I too was a vampire hunter ...a vampire hunter who was part of the greatest Hunter Clan there was! My grandfathers ....Simon, Trevor, Richter .....they possessed incredible powers beyond my control! Why was I not endowed with their gifts? Why did I fail, and see my failure of defeat through that of the Baldwins ...and those fuckin' Graves!?". He clenched his fist, and with sudden anger, he raised it high into the sky, and shouted at the moon before him. "Well now my chance has finally come! I, the most recent Belmont ....Derick Belmont, shall not let this humiliation rain over me in vain. I was not able to venture any further through CastleVania. I was too weak to fight the demons of Lord Dracula. But tonight ..I will seek another chance for glory!"  
  
Derick held a large book embroidered with satanic and evil insignias. He opened up the book to where he had held the most prominent page! "This is it! Tonight ...the legacy of the Belmonts will live again ....and only by reliving another duel with Lord Dracula that my ancestors did! I will resurrect him once again .....and reassure that this time, no Baldwin or Grave shall get in my way! This is the only way to ease my suffering ..and brandished my heirloom whip at Dracula's flesh as it was meant to be!" He begin reciting strange incantations from the dark book, and as he did so, he raised his arm out to the sky with his hand spread out and his cloak flapping in the wind. "LORD DRACULA" he shouted "COME FORTH AGAIN!!! I DEMAND THAT I BE THE ONE TO SLAY YOU!! I DEMAND THAT REAPPEAR BEFORE ME SO I CAN GIVE YOU THE TRUE BATTLE!!!" As he shouted these mighty words, the sky appeared to be turning. The sky was turning into what appeared to be a large abyss. The abyss had dark and dark blue clouds encircling it. Lightning flashed as it turned more. Derick looked up into the sky smiling! "AH YES...HE WILL COME!! THE ABYSS IS FORMING!!!! SOON...I WILL BE THE VICTOR!!! THE BELEMONT NAME WILL LIVE FOREVER, AS THE TRUE VAMPIRE SLAYERS!! NO ONE ELSE WILL BE GIVEN THAT TITLE..ONLY ME..A TRUE BELEMONT!!!!!!"  
  
But then, something odd had happened. The swirling clouds of the abyss began to twirl faster. The hole in the abyss grew larger. The winds began to pick up at a very large velocity. Derick shielded his eyes as he watched the abyss growing larger. "GRGH!!! What the Hell is this? This wind is too strong ...even for the abyss of darkness." Lightning was flashing wildly now, delivering about tens to thousands of streams of it spewing all over the countryside. "SHIT!!!!! WHAT IS THIS!?!?!!" Derick began to grow afraid ...this was not what he had envisioned.   
  
Then, at that very moment....the winds grew immensely stronger, and Derick then felt his feet fly off the cliff! He was then being hurtled through the air towards the abyss. He screamed as he was tumbling through all time and space, until he was thrown head first into the bowels of the circle of the abyss.  
  
After a while, nothing happened ...until, the hole of the abyss grew larger! From the hole came large stones that seemed to connect to one another. The stones formed rooms and towers of all sorts as they descended out of the circle of the abyss. Apparently ....this was in the form of a castle. A very large castle that descended from the abyss. It wasn't long until the entire castle reached the ground.  
  
This was indeed CastleVania ...the residence of Count Dracula. Derick's plan was apparently successful ....but this meant that Dracula was alive. But what about Derick? The abyss had sucked him in ..but then again ..it was most certain he was alive. Derick was now in the bowels of CastleVania, beginning his search for Count Dracula. And he would be victorious ...or would he?  
  
CastleVania has been resurrected once again ....this time, by a Belmont. What new horrors await? What of the new evil being spread? Is this really the Belmont's last chance for eternal glory ...or had Derick gone mad?  
  
  
As the story unfolds ..only one thing is certain. CastleVania has returned, along with Dracula and more evil presensces. And the battle will begin once again ...as it has for many years!  
  
  
  
CastleVania: Fire of the A b yss  
  
  
  
The next morning, in a small town in Austria, a man with gray hair holding a whip his side was casually walking down the road. It was Nathan Graves. He was more happier this morning than he usually was. He was looking forward to another day of training, and willing to become stronger.  
  
"Ah." He sighed "I always feel ready for the next battle! I can almost sense my surroundings! Without a doubt ...I am indeed growing stronger! I still am dumbfounded on what an adventure I had five years ago. This excitement and glory. Hmmm ....I suppose I miss it all. After all ...life has been pretty boring without that old castle around. Still, the world is safe from evil for now. But ...to relive another adventure ....that would be truly exhilirating!"  
  
Then, at that moment, Nathan felt himself being pushed to the gorund. He landed on his hands, and drew out his dagger. He spun around, and found himself at the point of a blade. Slowly, he looked up, and saw a figure with dark long hair and a gray robe stand before him holding the sword. "Hugh?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
It was Hugh ..the very same Hugh Baldwin. He slowly lifted the sword, and smiled warmly at Nathan. "Good morning Nathan." He spoke in a clam voice "Nice day isn't it?" Nathan then got irritated and scowled at Hugh as he stood up. "Aw dammit Hugh ....you always have to do that don't you?" Hugh let out a hardy laugh. "It's funny because it gets you every time." Nathan smiled crookedly at Hugh. "Idiot" he whispered under his breath. "What's the matter?" Hugh asked "I thought you said you could sense your surrounding! After all ..you want to relive the adventure don't you?" Nathan just smiled, and let out a little chuckle. "Kind of! But it also makes me feel sorry for you when we fought." Hugh stared back at Nathan still smiling. "How could I forget that? Figures that Dracula would pull off a cheap trick like that!" "One thing's for sure" Nathan replied "We've both improved much since our last battle." "Indeed" Hugh said back "But keep in mind our little rivalry still lurks ...just not as strong as it was back then." "I'm glad about that" Nathan replied as he wiped his brow. "One thing's for sure ..I could have killed you." "Likewise" Hugh said back letting out a tiny chuckle.   
  
Nathan decided to change the subject. "How's master doing?" "You mean father?" Hugh asked. "He's fine. I'm still doing my best to prove myself worthy to him. That's why I'm here. Nathan ..father wishes to see you again!" Nathan brightened up. "Gladly" he replied "It's been a long time since I last saw him." "He says he has something important to tell both of us ....and that he wishes us to hear." Nathan was more curious now. "Okay then, let's go" Nathan replied. "Hold on a sec" Hugh said putting out his hand in front of Nathan " I want to show you something really incredible before we go." Nathan's curiosity grew some more. "Really? What is it?" "You'll see" Hugh replied. "Just turn around". Nathan then got confused. "huh?" "just turned around" Hugh ordered "You must see this. When I tell you to, you can come back and face me again!" "Well ...okay" Nathan said back. Apparently, he was a bit irked by what Hugh seemed to be doing. Nathan kept his back turned. Then, Hugh gave the order. "Okay Nathan ..you can turn around now." Nathan then spun around, but was soon shocked at what he saw.  
  
Hugh had transformed into a grotesque demon. His red eyes flared, and his sharp teeth dangled from his mouth. Horns grew out of his head, and he let out a large shrill growl! He then roared into Nathan's face. Nathan was too shocked to move, but to let out a scream instead. Then Hugh, now a demon, leaped out at Nathan ready to bring him down.  
  
  
  
Then Nathan woke up from his bed. He was sweating, and then began looking around his room!  
  
"Fuck" Nathan muttered "It was a dream!" He then put his hand to his forehead, wiping of his sweat. "But God ..it was so real!" He then thought about it for a moment. How one day he was walking along to meet Hugh; and then have Hugh suddenly transform into a demon. "What kind of shit-head dream was that?" But to Nathan's delight, it was morning. His friend Hugh was next door. "I'll bet Hugh's up too! Better go check on him."  
  
Nathan got dressed in his usual outfit that he always seemed comfortable to wear, or be ready for battle. He then opened the chest that contained his cherished Hunter Whip. "I wonder if Hugh's up for some more training today. Knowing him, he'd probably look forward to try an' kick my ass." He laughed silently to himself as he pulled out his whip. He studied its design as he often did to make sure the whip was entirely intact. "Looks as if it's as good as always." He then strapped it to his belt and made his way towards Hugh's room.  
  
For about three days now, Hugh and Nathan went travelling to seek adventure and challenges to build up their training. Both agreed that the best place to do so was always CastleVania. But to their knowledge, CastleVania was gone. At least that's what they thought. This being the fourth day, Nathan and Hugh had spent the night at 'The Fox Hole Inn'. Nathan was always with Hugh, and both would enjoy a good drink here and there. Hugh usually liked it when girls paid attention to his looks.  
  
Nathan went up to Hugh's door and gently knocked on it. He then called out. "Hugh. You up?" A rather surly voice came from behind the door. "Aw Christ Nathan ...let me sleep!" Nathan grew impatient. "C'mon Hugh ....It's past ten now! I thought you said we would go hunting for Wargs." At that moment, the door flew open, and there, standing right in front of Nathan, was a tired and grouchy looking Hugh. Hugh said in a low voice "The Wargs usually don't hunt for another four hours. Just give me at least two more to sleep in." "C'mon Hugh" Nathan urged "It's been about four days now. I know your father's probably getting irritated by the fact we've been gone so long. The least we can do is hunt a few Wargs for experience before we return home to him." Hugh just hung his head low. "Sonnuvabitch Nathan ....I don't need this talk about my father at the moment. Sure I want to impress him, and I've been doing that for five damn years. I think you and I are way overdue for another match. Why waste your time with Wargs when we can have another fight with each other? Ya know .....like last time?"   
  
Those last words made Nathan angry. He immediately grabbed Hugh by the color, shaking him awake. "Dammit Hugh!!! If you ever say that again, I'll rip off your fuckin' head and impale it on your father's fence post!!!" Hugh was wide awake, startled at what Nathan just said. "God damn Nathan ...what's your problem?" Nathan then let go of Hugh's collar and silently looked down. "Sorry Hugh" he sighed "I don't know what came over me. I had this weird dream last night. You were in it." Hugh then looked at Nathan with interest. "Oh yeah?" he asked "What happened?" "Well" Nathan began "You and I were walking down town one day. You then told me to turn around cause you said you had something to show me. When you told me to look, you then became a demon, and you were about ready to kill me. That's why I got so pissed when you said we should fight again."   
  
Hugh just laughed. "Oh man" Hugh said brushing his hair back "I gotta hand it to you Nathan ....you always have the most fucked-up dreams." Nathan then looked sternly at Hugh. "It's not funny" he exclaimed. Hugh still kept chuckling. "Relax" he said reassuring Nathan " Don't take these dreams personal." Nathan then grew edgy. "I dunno Hugh" he said looking down "Lately, some weird things have been going on in my thoughts. I can feel something wrong here." Hugh decided to humor Nathan some more. "Well hey" he said "Maybe CastleVania's back along with ol' Count Dracula! Maybe we can go back and have some fun!" Nathan still held a long face. "yeah right. Even so ...I'd be pretty worried if CastleVania was back. That means that there'd be more problems" "So what" Hugh shrugged "At least we can get more experience form it. C'mon Nathan ...even you want to go back to CastleVania. Adventure, experience, all that crap. Hell even I'd like to go back!" Nathan then looked at Hugh with another hard stare. "I just get so confused" Nathan sighed "One part of me dreads CastleVania and Dracula, whilst the other part wants to go back! This is the kinda stuff that always bothers me." Hugh then punched Nathan lightly in the arm. "Don't be a fuckin' baby Nathan .....I'm sure you're as ready as ever to go back there if it came back." Nathan couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "I guess so" he sighed "But I sure wouldn't want Master to go through that same ordeal again." "Likewise" Hugh said "Father just has to let himself be caught. By the way ....I'm sure you realize our true rivals are still pretty sore about us defeating Dracula." "you mean the Belmonts?" Nathan asked "Yeah so ...they've always had their shot. We got ours so we pretty much should be even." "Not quite" Hugh warned "I'd like to tell you something as soon as we leave the inn." "Okay" Nathan said "I'll wait for you outside. And for God's sake ..don't sleep in." Hugh sighed. "Ya know what Nathan ..you've become a lot like my father." He then closed the door behind Nathan. "Well" Nathan casually said "first compliment I've heard from his mouth in years."  
  
  
Nathan waited outside the inn for Hugh. As he expected, he was in for a long wait. It took Hugh about thirty minutes to get back outside. "There you are" Nathan sighed "Late as always." "Big deal" Hugh replied "Deal with it. Now quit whining and let's start walking." The two of them began their walk. They were heading down a rugged dirt path towards a thick forest up ahead. Nathan then noticed some peculiar occurances in the sky. "That's strange" he said as he looked up "The sky's getting really darker now." "Big deal. Probably gonna rain!" Hugh said seeming uninterested. "looks darker than rain" Nathan said still looking up "Too dark for daylight." Hugh grew annoyed "Then stop looking at the fuckin' sky and keep walking!" he snapped back. Nathan then decided to do so. "Sorry" he replied. "Don't apologize" Hugh snapped back "I'm just about ready to tell you something about the Belmonts." "What about em?" Nathan asked "Is it bad?" "Afraid so" Hugh replied.  
  
As they walked, they suddenly realized that they were entering the forest. They still walked through it ready to look for Wargs. Both Nathan and Hugh were calm, and Hugh began to explain what he knew to Nathan. "For a long time now" he began "Belmonts have always been Dracula's mortal enemy. Every time Dracula was resurrected; they always seemed to be there." "I know" Nathan replied "I guess that goes for Dracula's son as well ..Alucard." "But strangely enough ...it appears the last great Belmont was form the late 1700s" Hugh continued "The next Belmont afterwards, the most recent of the Belmont Bloodline, became the black sheep; the curse of the bloodline." "Curse?" Nathan asked "As in a threat?" "Obviously" Hugh replied "This recent Belmont, Derick Belmont, is the real Belmont who is really pissed off at knowing that your parents and my Baldwin bloodline were the last to kill Dracula." Hugh lowered his head and continued talking. "Derick Belmont is a bastard Belmont. He possesses pure hatred in his heart. He sees that the only vampire hunters that should ever walk on the face of the Earth should be only the Belmonts." Nathan grew even more interested. "Yes" Nathan said back "I've heard the legends of Simon, Trevor, and Richter Belmont .....and you are saying that Derick is the most evil Belmont?" "Correct" Hugh replied "Derick is an unknown Belmont who is selfish and diminutive. He brought shame to the Belmont name. He truly believes that only Belmonts can rid the world of Count Dracula. When your parents killed Dracula, he grew furious. He did not want to accept the fact that it was not a Belmont who destroyed Dracula. About ten years later, which to us was five years ago, he tried again. Unbeknownst to us, he was in the castle all this time. It was the Necromancer who mortally wounded him, and Derick barely escaped with his life. Derick suffered great humiliation from his loss, and swore that he would have another chance to fight Dracula" "Wait a minute" Nathan replied "How do you know all this?" "because of this" Hugh replied. Hugh then pulled out a small book from his robes.  
  
"A book?" Nathan asked. "No ...a diary" Hugh replied. "Diary? Oh ..it must be Derick's diary huh?" Nathan exclaimed. "Exactly" Hugh said "You catch on quick." "Hugh ..why did you wait so long to tell me all this?" Hugh sighed. "Because I waited for the right moment to tell you a secret curse to the infamous bloodline of Belmonts." "This long?" Nathan asked. "Yeah ....cause then you'd be trying to go out another crazy adventure if I told you all this. But seeing how I now prefer telling you ....I might as well tell you all about Derick." "where did you get his diary?" Nathan asked. "He hid it somewhere in a small cave. I found it one day ...about a few days after he was apparently missing. I was busy studying it when I came across something interesting. Apparently .....he was looking for another diary." "another diary?" Nathan asked. "Yes ...the 'Lost Diary of Shaft'" Hugh replied. "'The Diary of Shaft?' Wasn't he the dark priest who resurrected Count Dracula over 50 years ago?" "that's the one" Hugh replied "And here's more...."  
  
But before Hugh could go on, he stepped into something that made a large squishing sound. "Ack ....God what is this?" Hugh asked indignantly as he looked down. What he found what he stepped in appeared to be a pile of light red intestines. Except, they were really large intestines. "Jesus!" Hugh yelled! Nathan then caught something in the corner of his eye! "Oh my God ....Hugh, LOOK!!" He pointed at something, and Hugh then looked at it in astonishment.  
  
For what Nathan saw was a large Warg. However, the Warg was impaled through a sharpened tree. The spike of the tree went straight through its mouth, and it's eyes were completely rolled back revealing nothing but dull white. The blood was still trickling down from its mouth and eyes. It appeared that its legs were all broken. Splinters of bone peeked out from flesh wounds all over its body. The head was impaled also through the neck, as the rest of the body laid limp crookedly on the ground. Its stomach was slashed open, revealing all the entrails it spewed out. Ravens and a few buzzards were flying nearby, and tons of flies swarmed around the impaled corpse. The smell was also unbearable.  
  
"Holy shit" Hugh exclaimed "This Warg has been completely desecrated." "Who the Hell was able to do this?" Nathan asked? "It would take a man of great strength to impale a Warg like this and disembowel it" Hugh replied "I got a bad feeling about this." "Same here" Nathan said "And the smell just makes things worse". "My God ...whoever was able to do this is not only strong ...but a definite psycho" Hugh said.   
  
Nathan then noticed a bloody dagger near the corpse. "Whoever it was left that dagger behind" he pointed out. Hugh rushed over and picked up the bloody dagger. "Hey" he yelled "This dagger is part of the sub weapons that we and the Belmonts use." "Sub weapons? If so ..why didn't it disappear?" Nathan asked. "I don't have a damn clue" Hugh replied examining the dagger "But most certainly ....it was someone who would enjoy killing something like this in a horrible way." Hugh then looked at three flesh wounds imbedded in the Warg. "Those look like whip marks" he pointed out. "Whip marks ?" Nathan replied "you don't suppose..." Hugh then stood up. "No" he replied "I know my father would never kill something and then tear it apart like this. The only other person I know who owns a whip and uses sub weapons is...." "Derick Belmont?" Nathan asked. "Yes" Hugh said "He was here. No doubt it was Derick who did this. Something tells me he's up to no good if he were to kill a Warg in this gruesome state."   
  
At that moment, the sky grew even darker. Even the new coming darkness was not suitable enough for day. "Why is it getting dark all of a sudden?" Nathan asked as he looked up in the sky. "This definitely isn't good" Hugh responded "There's a heavy possibility that evil influences are more than present." At that moment, lightning began to flash, and heavy rain began to pour. "Jesus!" Nathan yelled "This is starting to look even worse. You were right about it going to rain Hugh...Hugh?...Hugh? Are you listeni..." But before Nathan could finish, he saw that Hugh was looking at the path ahead of him. "Hugh ..what is it?" Nathan asked. Hugh then outstretched his hand. "Evil" he exclaimed "Great evil is near". "Ah" Nathan replied "So that must mean ...." "don't answer yet" Hugh replied "I sense something coming towards us." "Huh?" Nathan asked in bewilderment. He then looked down the road Hugh was looking down at.  
  
At that moment, a low hissing sound was heard coming through the dark forest. It grew louder as it edged it's way closer. The hissing then turned into a cackle. A kind of cackle a crow would make. In the darkness ahead of Hugh, he made out what appeared to be a yellow beak, accompanied by two blue eyes. "What the fuck?" Hugh asked himself in confusion. The beak then opened up and down, and let out an evil cackle. Hugh could see what appeared to be a spear coming into view. Before long, Hugh saw what appeared to be a skeletal type bird creature. It held a long spear and appeared to be of a dull grayish color. It then looked at Hugh in delight. Its voice was that of a crow if it could speak. "Ah ...so you two must be the ones that Belmont fellow is mad at" the creature said "I see you've just checked out his masterpiece. Hee hee hee!"   
  
Hugh looked at the creature with disgust. "You must be a demon" he yelled. "yes ...allow me to introduce myself. I am Gergis ....a type of Slogra. We're very rare demons don't ya know" "Slogra?" Nathan asked. "Hmph, didn't know demons had names" Hugh replied. Gergis just let out a raspy laugh. "HA! That's cause you never bothered to ask" he exclaimed "you vampire hunters are too busy trying to get rid of our master Count Dracula." Nathan then remembered. "Wait a minute ...if a demon like you is here ...then that means ....oh my God ..Count Dracula has risen." "No shit pretty boy!" Gergis yelled "not to mention the appearance of our humble domain known as CastleVania." "So then ..." Nathan replied "The horror of CastleVania is back." "yes indeed ...thanks to our newly found and unexpected summoner ...Derick Belmont" Gergis said back "Thanks to him ..me and my other Slogra brotheren are back to aid in our master's quest for power and chaos." "So it WAS Derick Belmont" Hugh replied "I should have known he would try a cheap trick like this just to get back at Dracula. I found his diary, and knew about the Diary of Shaft." Gergis continued to laugh, "Oh ..what makes you think Derick wants to fight Dracula?" he replied "It just so happens he's got plenty of opportunity already." "What?" Nathan asked "What do you mean?" "Honestly" Gergis replied "do you think I'd tell the likes of you?" "No ..seeing how all you demons are arrogant SOBs!" Hugh snapped back "At any rate ...we'll have to move you out of our way." Gergis just laughed. "fools ..do you honestly think you can beat me?" Hugh then smiled darkly at Gergis "Look shit head ...we got you outnumbered" Hugh replied "Do you think that dinky little spear of yours is gonna ward us off?" "Oh ...well I'm not fighting alone" Gergis replied "GAIBON ...COME HERE!!"  
  
At that moment, a huge roar filled the air. Nathan looked up to see a large blue, winged demon with tiny horns fly near Gergis. It stood on a thick branch and roared as it looked at Hugh and Nathan. "This is Gaibon ....my loyal companion. He and I will destroy your pathetic lives" Gergis explained. Gaibon then lout a roar and spoke in a deep voice. "You filthy humans will be no match for us. I will roast your flesh alive, I will be unstoppable." "Whilst I skewer you with my spear, or perhaps my beak." Gergis replied laughing.  
  
"Hugh ..we gotta take em on" Nathan replied. "No shit" Hugh said back "but it looks as if our first encounter's gonna be rough seeing how these two work in a pair. Be on guard Nathan. Well take down these fuckers with our combined strength." Both Gergis and Gaibon laughed. "Stupid humans!" Gaibon replied "They underestimate us." "Yes" Gergis hissed "Let's teach them a lesson."   
  
"Okay Nathan ...be ready!" Hugh called out "you take Gergis ..I'll take on Gaibon." Nathan was still staring at them in wonderment. "Dracula's back, CastleVania's back. And we're facing two demons who look very powerful! It looks as if my wish for adventure has finally come true. But now...I just may regret!" "NATHAN!" Hugh yelled "QUIT DADDLING AND LET'S START TRASHING THESE ASSHOLES!!!" Nathan then snapped out of his trance. He and Hugh were ready to fight a Slogra and Gaibon. But were they really ready? Did they have what it would take? All Nathan knew was ...the true horror had begun.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.............  
  
  
  
Thus ends the first chapter. Keep in mind I made up Derick Belmont, as well as the story line. I hope this was okay. Thanks for reading. :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2: First Battle

  
  
  
CHAPTER 2   
  
  
CHAPTER 2   
  
  
Hugh and Nathan stood right before Gergis and Gaibon brandishing their weapons. Both opponents glared at one another, seeing which one would make the first move. Without a doubt, it was Gergis who would advance first. Hugh and Nathan both kept an eye on Gaibon as well, seeing how he had the flying advantage. At that very moment, Gergis advanced forward wielding his enchanted spear.  
  
"Okay boys ..let's get it on!!" Gergis yelled. At that moment, Gergis held his spear right in front of him, and lunged forward. He rushed towards Hugh who held his sword out. "Okay you scum-sucking slime ball ....I'm takin' you down" Hugh yelled back. But at the moment, when it appeared that Gergis was about to stab Hugh, he then ducked. "NOW GAIBON!!!" Gergis yelled. At that moment, Gaibon swooped towards Hugh with his mouth open. "What the...?" Hugh exclaimed. Nathan then rushed towards Hugh. "GET OUTTA THE WAY HUGH ....IT'S A TRAP!!!" he yelled.   
  
At that moment, a huge fireball escaped from Gaibon's mouth. The giant ball of flame rushed towards Hugh, who still stood frozen in disbelief. But just before the fireball could hit Hugh, Nathan lunged forward and grabbed Hugh around the waist with his arms, tackling him down. The huge fireball missed the two and hit a nearby large tree, which burst into flames. Nathan then lifted his head to see that it was safe. Hugh then got up as Nathan let go of him. "Whoa! Thanks Nathan" Hugh said looking at the burning tree in shock. "Don't thank me man! We gotta get those two now!" Nathan said as he spun around to face Gergis and Gaibon.  
  
Nathan then looked up to see Gaibon circling over them. "What good timing on your part" Gaibon sneered "But this time, you won't be so lucky! Prepare, for it's about to rain hellfire!" At that moment Gaibon opened his mouth again, and spewed out an array of tiny fireballs. The tiny flames rushed straight towards Nathan and Hugh in a diagonal pattern! Nathan quickly back flipped away from them, and Hugh jumped out of the way, and stood ready. But right behind Hugh was Gergis, who then leaped into the air holding his spear down aiming at the top of Hugh's head. Hugh then saw Gergis nearly landing on him. He quickly jumped out of the way before Gergis came down. Gergis came down on the ground, and his spear skewered the ground. After taking it out, it left a huge divot behind. Gergis looked angrily at Hugh. "I admit ...you two have some nice reflexes ...but it's still hopeless!" Hugh just frowned and scoffed at Gergis. "We'll see ...asshole!" This made Gergis even angrier! "WHY YOU!!! EAT THIS!!!" Gergis yelled! At that moment, he lunged his spear forward, not to stab Hugh, but to release a fireball. The fireball was immediately launched from a quick thrust of Gergis's spear. Hugh quickly dodged the fireball, but it was what Gergis planned. Hugh then saw Gergis rushing towards him with great speed. Gergis nearly stabbed Hugh, if Hugh had not reacted quickly by jumping clear over Gergis's head. Gergis quickly spun around and sent out another fireball from his spear. Hugh sensed it coming! Immediately, with his trusty sword, Hugh spun around and took a swing at the fireball. The fireball was apparently weak, as it disintegrated when Hugh's sword touched it. Hugh then gave a sly grin at Gergis. "See bird brain? ....It's hopeless for you! Think those puny fireballs can harm me? Think again." But Gergis was not daunted. "Phe ....so what?" Gergis sneered "Mark my words boy ....I'm definitely not through with you yet!"  
  
Meanwhile, Nathan was having his own battle with Gaibon, who continuing to spew fireballs of all sizes from his mouth. Nathan had the fortune of managing to dodge every one of them, though he did experience a few singes. "Unbelievable!" Gaibon yelled "He can dodge my every attack!" Nathan could do so, but he also had to think of a way to hit Gaibon as well. Gaibon was airborne, making it difficult for Nathan to take a swing at him. "If only there was a sub weapon around here!" he said to himself. But then, Nathan saw Gaibon swoop down towards him with fiery read eyes. "DIE!!!!" Gaibon screeched as he swooped down to ram into Nathan. Nathan quickly slid under Gaibon as he passed him. Immediately getting back up, Nathan spun around and swung his whip at Gaibon. He hit Gaibon square in the back, leaving behind a small whip mark. Gaibon let out a brief growl of pain. He then turned around and stared evilly at Nathan. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!!" Gaibon roared. Nathn began to inch away. At this point, Gaibon then stood right on the ground. He stood right in front of Nathan. "So ...I can't hit you airborne eh? Well then let's see how well you handle this!" Gaibon yelled. He then spread his arms apart, and opened his mouth. All of a sudden, tiny fireballs began to shoot out rapidly in a straight line. Nathan had only one choice but to duck right under them and slide. He did so, and kept sliding under the straight barrage of tiny fireballs. At this moment, before he could stand up as the fireballs passed, Gaibon lunged forward, and slammed his foot straight on Nathan's chest, pinning him down. Nathan experienced a few moments of pain, but luckily, had his light leather armor on. However, Gaibon's massive strength kept him pinned under the monster's foot. "Now I have you" Gaibon chuckled "I will enjoy devouring a tastey little morsel like you." "Yeah right!" Nathan yelled. He then lifted his arm to lash his whip at Gaibon. But Gaibon quickly shot a small fireball out that crashed into Nathan's hand. In pain, Nathan released the whip, which fell far from him. Nathan's hand was a bit scorched, but seriously damaged. However, his whip was out of his reach. Gaibon leered at Nathan with evil eyes. "This is the end for you, you miserably wretch." Gaibon exclaimed "Without that whip, you're powerless!"  
  
But Nathan certainly was no quitter. "Think so? Think again!" Nathan yelled. At that moment, Nathan grabbed the sub dagger he found from his belt, and stabbed it right into Gaibon's thigh. Gaibon shrieked in pain, and then flew off of Nathan. Gaibon hovered over Nathan trying to loosen the dagger form his thigh. Nathan then got up, and found the perfect opportunity to get Gaibon. He rushed over towards his whip and grabbed it. At that moment, he jumped into the air and took another swing at Gaibon. The whip Gaibon straight onto his chest, leaving another lash. Gaibon shrieked some more. "YOU WRETCHED HUMAN!!!!" he yelled. Nathan continued to assault Gaibon with more hits from his whip. Gaibon tried desperately to hit Nathan with fireballs. But each fireball missed. The more wounded Gaibon got, the more his accuracy fell. It wasn't until Nathan took one more lash at Gaibon, that brought him down. Gaibon fell to the ground, and stood staggering on his feet. "It's over Gaibon! You lose!" Nathan yelled.  
  
But Gaibon was far from finished. His shrieks of pain slowly became low laughter. "Heh heh heh heh...Heh Heh....HA HA HA HA!!!!!!" Gaibon was laughing wickedly. "IDIOT" he yelled "Do you honestly think I'm through? Oh you are sadly mistaken! No ...rather...you have now given me an opportunity to show you my true power. You may have beaten me in my normal form ..but mark my words ...you will never beat me once I change into my better form." Nathan remained undaunted. "Try me" he said firmly. Gaibon let out a huge laugh. "You're pretty brave for a human" he said "But you certainly are senile! Very well then ...you will witness the more advanced me! But be warned ..your chances of winning are now gone!" At that moment, Gaibon took a firm hold onto the ground and let out a mighty roar. Suddenly, he began to turn into a very bright red. He then became a more darker and more fierier color. Gaibon was now a fully violent red demon. "Well ...this is it" gaibon yelled "I hope you're not disappointed." "Big shit" Nathan muttered "You just changed color. So what? I can still kick your demon ass." Gaibon just snickered. "Okay then ..if you think so then go ahead!" Gaibon urged "Come and get me!" Nathan then took another swing at Gaibon with his whip. Gaibon once again flew up into the air. Gaibon then sent out another huge fireball towards Nathan. Nathan as always, dodged it. But then, Gaibon swooped down right in front of Nathan. He opened his mouth once again. Instead of releasing a straight line of tiny fireballs, they turned out to be a huge array of giant fireballs all in a straight line! Nathan ran away from them, and just nearly missed them as he jumped out of the way. The fireballs collided onto the side of a huge rock, causing it to split in two. Nathan then saw Gaibon fly after him. Gaibon released more accurate fireballs from his mouth. Soon, instead of going in a straight line, the fireballs came from Gaibon's mouth like rain drops. Nathan shielded his eyes as the fireballs came down. One fireball hit him straight into his left arm. Nathan held his arm as he tried to dodge them. Then, one fireball crashed right in front of Nathan. The flames made Nathan trip from the heat. Nathan fell onto the ground, and saw Gaibon swooping towards him. "FUCK!" Nathan yelled! "HA HA HA!!!" Gaibon laughed "You're finished!!!"  
  
  
Hugh was still battling gergis, who kept trying to stab him with his long spear. Hugh tried to take swings at Gergis, but Gergis managed to leap away from them. However, Gergis was also unable to stab Hugh. Gergis tried to stab Hugh, and ended up splitting a tree in two. Gergis also leaped after Nathan to try and stab him in mid air, but to no avail. "Okay you arrogant sonnuvabitch ....I guess it's safe to say we're on equal terms now" Hugh snapped back. "'Fraid not" Gergis replied "I just have as good a chance as you. You're friend over there doesn't seem to be doing any better." Hugh turned around to see Nathan nearly getting stomped on by Gaibon. Gaibon then released a huge fireball, which hit Nathan in the back. Nathan fell for a bit, but got the strength to stand back up, until Gaibon swooped down and rammed into him, knocking Nathan back onto the ground. "NATHAN!" Hugh yelled! As he soon turned around, he saw Gergis rush forward towards Hugh thrusting his spear. Hugh dodged again, but the tip of Gergis's spear scratched Hugh's left leg. The result was a small bloody scratch on Hugh's leg. The pain was sharp, but did not deter Hugh. "You prick" Hugh growled "I'm gonna get you for this." Gergis turned around and laughed. "Yeah sure. Your friend's about to be Gaibon's next meal ...and you are about to be my next impaled victim." "Don't count on it" Hugh replied "I'll send you back to Hell before you can do that!" "We'll see" Gergis replied. At that moment, Gergis released another fireball from his spear. Hugh swung at again, making it disappear. Then, Gergis rushed forward at ramming speed with his spear. Hugh stood ready to make a swing at Gergis. But to Hugh's demise, it was another trap. As soon as Gergis was in range, he then lunged his beak forward. The sharp beak of Gergis extended farther than his spear. Before Hugh could dodge it, Gergis speared Hugh's left chest plate. Hugh yelled out in pain as blood began to pour from the wound. Gergis then took his beak out from the wound, leaving Hugh holding his left chest plate. Gergis then let out a raspy laugh. "So Hugh ....I see your underestimation is about to cost you your life. Keep in mind, as most birds do, our beaks can also make great stabbing weapons! What hurts more? The pain from my beak, or your now weakened dignity?" Gergis then let out another big laugh. Hugh stood there staring angrily back at Gergis. "Gergis ..God you're gonna be sorry you did this! I'm gonna rip you limb form limb you shit!!!!" Hugh yelled! Gergis just laughed. "Not in that condition boy! Face it, you and your friend are doomed. You will never stand a chance against us demons, or the undead, or Dracula himself. It was fruitless of you two to try and stop us! We are unbeatable!" Hugh was angrier than ever. "Oh really!?!?! You may have stabbed me once, but there's no fuckin' way we're giving up! DIE!!!!"   
  
  
Hugh rushed towards Gergis with his sword in hand. It was apparent he still dripped blood from his wound, but it did not stop him in the least. Gergis just chuckled a little, and leaped clear over Hugh. He then swung the head of his spear around. The flat part of the spear hit Hugh against the head. Although Hugh was knocked onto the ground, it was fortunate that the sharp parts of the spear did not hit him. Yet Gergis lunged forward again, and prepared to impale Hugh while he was still down! Hugh then back flipped out of the way. But when he landed, the pain in his chest came back. He then held his left chest plate again. Gergis then released another fireball from his spear, hitting Hugh straight in the chest. While the fire didn't hurt him that much, the force of the fireball did. Hugh was thrown onto his back!  
  
Gergis let out a terrific laugh. "HA HA HA HA!!!!! You're such a loser Hugh! Did you honestly think you could beat me!?!?" Hugh stared up, as the evil Slogra readied to stab Hugh in the heart with his spear. "Now ..time to die!!!" Gergis snarled!   
  
Then, out of the blue, something extraordinary happened. Through the air, a large spinning axe came towards Gergis. When the spinning axe reached him, the axe then cut off Gergis's hand which held the spear. The bloodied stump of Gergis's severed arm made him let go of the spear, which was tossed away. "MY HAND!!!" Gergis yelled. He held his bloodied stump by his side. Hugh stood up in disbelief. "Whoa!" he muttered "I gotta hand it to Nathan, he has good timing!"  
  
But it really wasn't Nathan's doing, as Nathan was still fighting Gaibon. Gaibon seemed to have the upper hand. Gaibon managed to maim Nathan in the side with a large fireball. Gaibon stood victorious over the seemingly fallen Nathan. "I'll give you credit for one thing" Gaibon sneered "You're pretty resliant for a pathetic human such as yourself! But it ends here now. T'was a nice fight ..and you did hold out long enough, I must admit. But now ...it ends!!" But just as Gaibon was ready to destroy Nathan with another fireball, another spinning axe came out of nowhere. The spinning axe plunged right into Gaibon's chest. Gaibon howled in pain as the axe was stuck in the great big newly made flesh wound in Gaibon's chest. Nathan looked up. He assumed Hugh had done it. "Wow!! I owe Hugh one!" Nathan said.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Gergis staggered around with his bloody stump in his hand. Hugh saw this to his advantage, and stared evilly at Gergis. "Oh what a pity for you!! I'm sure glad Nathan managed find a nice axe sub weapon!" "But ..how!?!?!" Gergis stuttered "There aren't any sub weapons here for miles!" "However he obtained doesn't mean anything to me" Hugh snarled "It's chopping and hacking your fucking body to bits is all that matters to me now! Now you die!!" "BULLSHIT!!!" Gergis yelled "I may have lost my hand, but I can still finish you off! It is YOU who will die!!" Gergis, in anger, picked up the spear with his other arm and hurled it at Hugh. Hugh easily dodged it, as the spear landed head first into the ground. "Oh ..nice shot" Hugh said sarcastically. Hugh then rushed towards Gergis, and swung his sword. His sword pierced Gergis's left side, giving Gergis a deep cut. Blood came gushing out of Gergis like red wine. Gergis screeched in pain! "AAAUUUGGGHHHHH!!! YOU BASTARD!!!" Gergis shrieked. "Aw come now" Hugh said "You almost had me. Consider that fortunate for you!" Gergis just looked angrily at Hugh as he held his left side. "You'll pay!!!" Gergis growled. Gergis then lunged forward with his sharp beak, hoping to spear Hugh again. But this time, Hugh was on guard. As soon as Gergis was in range, Hugh whirled around, and grabbed Gergis by the neck and beak with both of his arms. He held a tight grip on Gergis's neck. Gergis tried to thrash around, but the cut in his side made it difficult for him. Hugh then pulled out a large dagger from his sash. He still held a tight grip on Gergis's head and neck. "Die demon!!! You will never serve Dracula again. I'm sending you back to Hell where you belong!!!!" Hugh yelled. With a quick massive thrust, Hugh plunged the dagger into Gergis's neck. Blood spurted out as Gergis shrieked in horrible pain. Hugh only stuck the dagger further into Gergis's neck. Finally, when he felt Gergis was weak enough, Hugh let go of him. Gergis fell to the gorund, weakened from the blood loss. The last thin Gergis ever saw, was Hugh holding his sword right over his head. With one massive swing, Hugh quickly decapitated Gergis; leaving the wicked Slogra permanantly dead. Its headless corpse fell to the ground, and laid in a puddle of blood.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Nathan once again regained the advantage. The axe that portruded from Gaibon's chest made the winged monster have difficulty flying high enough to escape Hugh's whip. Gaibon couldn't even release his fireballs accurately. Every single shot missed Nathan. Nathan relentlessly beat Gaibon to a pulp with his whip. Each lash made Gaibon stagger lower to the ground. Then, one final blow did it. With one more massive sweep of the whip, Gaibon fell to the ground; beaten and not able to fight anymore. "No ...." Gaibon moaned "How could I have lost to a human!?" "Shut up demon!!" Nathan yelled "At least now I won't have to see your arrogant self anymore. It's time to say bye to this world. Be gone!" Then, with one more final blow, Nathan lashed Gaibon one more time with his whip. At that instant, Gaibon yelled out in pain, and fell completely to the floor. A cloud of dust surrounded him, and soon, his flesh rotted away. Gaibon's bones were left behind, and soon turned to dust. When the smoke settled, the corpse of Gaibon was completely gone.  
  
  
Hugh and Nathan met up with each other again. Both appeared dirty and wounded, but they were both fine. "Gee Hugh, you're a mess. What happened to your chest?" Nathan asked. Hugh just brushed it aside. "It's nothing" Hugh said "How bout you? How'd you get burned that much?" Nathan felt the singes on his arm and his back. "Oh those? Just a tiny singe" Nathan replied. Despite their conditions, they both let out a hardy laugh. "He Nathan, thanks for saving me" Hugh replied "I owe you one." "What do you mean?" Nathan asked "You were the one who saved my bacon!" "What are you talking about?" Hugh asked "You were the one who threw that sub axe and cut that mother fucker's hand off." Nathan shook his head "No way Hugh. I didn't have one on me. I thought you did. I thought you were the one who plunged that sub axe into that red freak's chest."   
  
They both stared at each other. "If you didn't do it, and I didn't do it ...who did it?" Hugh asked. Nathan and Hugh began looking around the forest. Jus then, a voice called out, "I did it!" Hugh and Nathan spun around to see a sillouhette of a slender figure standing before them. "Who are you?" Nthan asked. "Come closer" replied the figure "And not only will I tell you who I am ..I will take you two to CastleVania." "You know the way to CastleVania?" Hugh asked. "Of course. Just come here please." The figure replied. So Hugh and Nathan decided to go up to the figure. It seemed to know the way to Castlevania. But Hugh and Nathan were both wary. Was this figure friend or foe?  
  
All that mattered now was, their first challenge was defeated by the help of this figure. They just had to find out who it was.  
  
  
The Slogra and Gaibon are finished ..but who is this mysterious figure? More to come as soon as possible. Stay tuned. And thank you for reading. :-D  



End file.
